


The Ring of Whispers

by sapsorrow



Category: Dark Souls II
Genre: Hemipenes, M/M, also completely consensual for both parties, creighton didn't ask to see this tho rip, manscorpion shenanigans, monster fucking, pate has a fucking size kink ok dont @ me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 10:25:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16406642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapsorrow/pseuds/sapsorrow
Summary: Pate discovers the ring of whispers and finally learns what it's for...among other things.





	The Ring of Whispers

It was a peculiar find, one the treasure hunter had pilfered off of a gullible undead he had found in Earthen Peak. While the design was interesting, however, he couldn’t quite figure out what it was for. Pate prided himself on his collection of odd treasures, such was his calling, but this...

The ring fit snugly next to its ‘sister ring’, one still causing a bit of bleeding from the last struggle with a mindless undead on his travels. Pate had made a game of it, testing different methods on which to kill, or even so much as cast a weak spell just to see if the new ring changed anything. Still  _nothing_.

“Mm...” Perhaps it was just for decoration. Mild mannered as he was, Pate couldn’t help but sigh in temporary defeat on his way through the Shaded Ruins. It was about time he took the path home and continue testing the ring out further after a good rest.  


Pausing, however, he could hear someone talking as he walked past a path he saw would lead down somewhere he hadn’t explored before. Not alone, anyway. Most of the lionmen were long since frozen in stone, but that didn’t mean it was safe.

Still, the voice, however distant, sounded strangely _sad_. Pate glanced behind him in case someone was lurking nearby ready to spring a trap and slowly shrugged his shoulders before making his way down.

The ruins were certainly falling apart, there was no doubt about that. Pate nearly lost his footing on one of the stairs as it broke apart, his arms swinging haphazardly before catching himself against the wall. Perhaps his shield weighed a bit too heavily against his back. Hopefully his disturbance hadn’t alerted the person at the bottom, but he doubted it.

“Hello?” The muttering had stopped, replaced with a confused voice, but very much the same.  Pate cursed himself quietly before he stepped out from behind the crumbling wall and showed his hands were empty, ready to introduce himself until his eyes laid upon someone - some _thing_  he never expected.  


A few feet away stood a very large man, long dark hair, chiseled body and - well, his lower half appeared to be that of a giant scorpion. Pate’s words dried up in his throat as he stared, transfixed and bewildered. There were all manner of strange beasts and people in Drangleic, but this was new to him. 

“...Do not be afraid, I will not harm you,” murmured the man-scorpion, though his tone was quiet, sad, as if he expected Pate not to listen.  


“Oh --” Pate began, clearing his throat and shaking off the feeling of being quite small in such a presence. “That is good news, then. Neither will I.”  


His words seemed to startle the hybrid stranger, his eyes widening as his several legs clicked against the ground, itching to step closer. “You - you can understand me?”

“Yes...?” Pate couldn’t help tilting his head somewhat. Why wouldn’t he be able to understand him? The man was at least half human, surely there shouldn’t be an issue. “I overheard you as I was walking through, and went looking, believing someone might be in need of some help.” From what he could tell, however, this creature was in one piece and no one was attacking it. Who would be brave enough to in the first place? 

“I see...usually humans can not understand me. My wife and I, we do not speak your tongue and yet--” he paused, noticing the ring adorning the human’s finger. “You have the ring of whispers.”

“Hmm?” Pate had been painstakingly watching those giant claws, a sense of dread and curiosity running through him. How easily those things could crush a man in its grip. He liked his lips before glancing back up towards the much less terrifying part of the stranger. The treasure hunter was quick to trace a finger over the mentioned ring, eyes lighting up in recognition now. “Ah...so that is what this was for. Someone must have been looking for you - or your wife, perhaps?” What might she look like? He tried not to shudder thinking about it.

“I would hope not. She has since lost her mind and I need someone to help me put her down...for both her sake, and mine.”   


What a depressing fellow, no wonder he sounded so despondent in his mutterings. Pate shook his head, folding his arms over his chest. “I can’t help you, I’m afraid. I’m not much of a fighter, more of a treasure hunter. I am called Pate. And you?” He offered a smile, in which the man-scorpion paused, his turn to tilt his head as he slowly stepped closer, staring down at the undead. 

“I am Tark.”  


At a distance, Pate had been able to comfortably stare at this ‘Tark’ fellow without worry, but now he felt so much smaller once Tark quite literally towered over him. A small bead of nervous sweat formed at his temple, but he tried not to show his general uneasiness, focusing instead on how bare skin and black carapace along Tark’s chest was actually far less terrifying than the giant claws at his sides.

“A pleasure, Tark.” Pate’s words came out steady, smooth, inviting. His usual bravado, of course. He prided himself that his voice did not shake. “Anything else I could do to help, perhaps?”  


Tark seemed to study him in return, not so dense as to not notice that this human was both curious and scared. He gave Pate points for staying, despite such fear and...something  _else_ , oozing out of him. His eyes narrowed somewhat until widening in amused surprise. He knew that scent -- not quite as strong as Najka’s, no, but it caused a thrum of amusement to vibrate in his chest. 

Soon, one large claw reached forward some to nudge at Pate’s back as if to push him closer to the scorpion’s torso. “Perhaps I can help  _you_.” 

The treasure hunter staggered a bit in his step when he felt the large appendage nudge him forward, and a look of confusion and a tinge of fear caused him to straighten up and cautiously twitch his hand towards his spear. It wasn’t until the human half of Tark lowered himself to cup his chin and gently tug at his lower lip did Pate’s grip falter as realization hit him. 

Oh, dear, had he been that obvious? Pate always had a penchant for larger than life figures, always had his heart racing to think about himself in comparison. But this was much more literal, and much much stranger. Despite this, he couldn’t help the rising flush to his cheeks or the fluttering in his chest. 

He should be careful, though, for all he knew Creighton could come around the corner at any moment and he would be quite literally indisposed if this led anywhere. However, having such a beast like Tark could prove useful to fend off the ax murderer. Decisions, decisions...

Pate didn’t let himself think much more on it when Tark took his lack of resistance as a coaxing for more. Tongue met lips and the treasure hunter relaxed enough to let the man-scorpion explore. As was typical of any thief, Pate let his hands travel along Tark’s hips - or what he assumed meant to be hips, as if there might be a belt of goods just conveniently hidden away. So far  the hybrid appeared to be empty of items to snare. That was fine. His hands, however, stopped at the front of the smooth, cold carapace that would likely have housed a man’s phallus, were he a normal man. Despite the lack of one that he could see or feel, Tark had seized up momentarily at the contact and moaned, his own hands gripping at Pate’s sides before pressing him up against a former brick wall.

The treasure hunter’s eyes glinted, a smirk forming as their kiss broke. “Have I found something I shouldn’t have?” he asked, putting on a genuinely innocent expression, though his tone spoke differently. Tark almost growled, leaning into the hand that was still placed over the plate of carapace shell. 

“No,” Tark hissed, breathing through his nose a moment as long tendrils of dark hair fell over his face, dark eyes boring into Pate. He couldn’t help but still himself, heart thudding hard at the sight. Despite his general fear and almost repulsion before, Pate couldn’t deny the hybrid’s beauty. “Keep touching and you will get...what you want.” Tark’s teeth were clenched, barred, but Pate wasn’t as frightened as before. Despite appearances, this man-scorpion was seemingly gentle and mindful, cautious in the way he held Pate between human hands and scorpion claws.   


“Mm, what I want?” Pate mused, allowing his hand to continue caressing the cool shell, pausing to eventually remove his glove for a better experience. It wasn’t long before he realized something was nudging its way through between the pieces of carapace. The heads of two hardening cocks slowly slid their way out like a sheath. His eyes widened in wonder. Not just one, but two thick dicks were hidden beneath that parted shell, and both were decorated with ridges of carapace, nearly as dark as those along the scorpion body.  


“Oh my,” he purred, letting his hands explore the two shafts, a darker flush to his cheeks increasing at the mere thought of either one of those inside him, let alone both. He could feel his own pressing against his trousers. “Oooh--!” Pate didn’t even need to take a hand away from Tark’s to touch himself, the man-scorpion had already beaten him to it. The larger man’s hand cupped Pate’s aching arousal, thumbing through the cloth and squeezing with a grunt. 

“Should take...mm, all this off,” Tark growled against Pate’s shoulder, craving to bite at a throat but easier access was hidden under all the needless armor and cloth.  


Pate wordlessly agreed, the contact having made him momentarily lose his wit. He let out a soft groan before separating his hands from Tark’s cocks to use them, with a little more effort than usual, to undo parts of the hard leather armor and give slack to his pants. The treasure hunter was not dumb enough to go completely unguarded, but hopefully this would please the man-scorpion enough for now.

With a grunt, Tark would have liked much more give, but he was free now to bite at that neck, free hands tugging down Pate’s trousers to feel the warm heat of flesh against his own skin, something he missed when he lost his mate to madness.  This human was no substitute, but it’d do.

“Mmm, ooh,” Pate moaned, leaning into the pleasure of those rough, calloused fingers as they stroked his hardening cock, biting back a bit of a keen. He was almost startled out of it when he felt the brush of carapace under his shirt, rough edges rubbing over his chest. He shuddered, knowing any wrong move and that claw could slice him in half. It only made his heart beat faster and the tip of his arousal begin to leak eagerly. There was no doubt that he was enjoying it.   


Tark let his fingers trace over the slickness that formed at the slit of Pate’s cock and hummed a vibration against his throat as he bit and nibbled and licked. The human shook under him, trembling with desire and so easily close to being undone. Humans were so delicate, so sensitive, Tark couldn’t help but think this particular one was rather cute. 

Deciding to test his limits, the man-scorpion removed his hand from the human’s length and let his coated fingers tease farther down until he was able to rub them along a familiar hole. Pate jerked at that with an audible gasp, hands scrambling to gab at Tark’s chest. The loss of the hand around him was jarring enough, leaving him a bit frustrated, but the fingers now inching inside him had his pulse racing and his skin practically on fire. 

“Good?” Tark rumbled, both a concerned question but also not a question at all. The answer was obvious, but he needed to be sure either way. The hybrid’s kindness was almost too much for Pate to handle. He buried his face into the man-scorpion’s chest and shuddered again, swallowing back a noise.   


“Y-yes,” he answered breathlessly, feeling the lengths of both of Tark’s arousals against his own, both pressed so close to each other now. Pate bit his lip hard as Tark’s fingers explored inside him, stretching him, and reaching that spot that had the treasure hunter practically trying to ride those fingers with a desperate noise building in his throat. “Gods -  _please_ ,” he began to mewl, all thoughts of wit and plot drowned out by the sheer sensations of it all. “I can -- I can take them, I can,” he continued on, panting against Tark’s chest as he scrambled and rutted against him.

Pate was met with a hiss and a strangled growl from Tark as he released the man from his hold, soon replacing fingers with the flushed, purple tips of his hemipenes as he slowly pressed them inside the human. Still careful, still gentle despite how much he wanted to thrust deep inside without a thought. Pate was rather grateful he hadn’t gone all in at once, wincing at the stretch but still ready to eventually take it all in. 

The sound he had been trying to hold in finally broke loose as he keened and gasped and cried out, latching onto the man-scorpion like a life line. He knew he wouldn’t be let go, not with those appendages holding onto him. Before long he was taking it all, the ridges sending jolts of pleasure through him before they even reached his weakness. Tears stung at the edges of his eyes but Pate did not ask him to stop, didn’t want him to stop, couldn’t have him stop now. 

Lips soon met his own once more and a familiar hand grasped Pate’s aching dick and stroked along with the suffering thrusts. The treasure hunter made noises he did not know he could make, desperate and needy and oh so so so perfect to draw attention, he was sure. He wondered if someone were to hear would believe him to be dying. He certainly wouldn’t blame them. 

Who had been drawn to this unusual coupling, however, was a wandering madman in a mask, all too familiar with the voice crying out. Had someone gotten to the slimy rat before he had? Creighton cursed and readied his ax as he hurried down the steps of the ruins, ready to join the fray. He damn well better get the last hit in! “Oi!” he shouted, about to leap into action. What he saw, though, was far _far_  worse than he had been expecting.

Good thing his mask covered his face, as he felt his skin burning with embarrassment and anger. “W-WOT THE FOOK!?” 

Pate’s eyes had nearly glazed over in contentment as he finally came, the smuggest and pleased look on his face. Had he foreseen the masked murderer finding this little scene? Maybe. Either way, he had gotten a damn good fuck and could still feel Tark inside him, joining him soon in release and ever so possessive of the treasure hunter once Creighton had let himself be known.

What a lovely mess this had turned out to be.


End file.
